Adam and Chase: Always a Team 2
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: Adam and Chase bonding over the years. (Continuation of The Elite Bionic's Adam and Chase: Always a Team) (Collaboration with Stardust16)
1. Chapter 1

**Did you think I wasn't going to do this? Shout out to CRIMESHOWS101 for the chapter idea! This story is being adopted from The Elite Bionic. I'm not posting his old chapters, for I don't have them. But I will be posting the next few chapters and suggestions are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

 **Adam: 10, Chase: 8.**

-Adam's POV-

"Okay, Adam. Me and Bree are going next door. You can take care of Chase, right?" Mr Davenport says to me.

"Yes, Mr Davenport. I'm one oh now!" I say.

"It's ten, Adam." Me Davenport corrects me.

"I'm not a chicken! And I'm not a girl either!" I yell back.

"No Adam, not… you know what? It's not even worth it anymore." He says as he goes away with Bree.

I turn to see Chase playing with his blocks on the cyber desk. I haven't seen him play with those in a while.

I start looking around the lab for something to play with. I go over to one of Mr Davenport's inventions. It's a small black cube with dark gray stripes. There is a dark grey circle on each side. I'm about to touch it when I hear a voice.

"Adam! No!" It yells.

I turn around to see Chase. He pulls my arm away from the invention. I walk away from it.

-Time Skip-

I see Chase looking at the invention that I was about to touch a few minutes ago. I don't pay much attention and shoot my heat vision at one of Chase's blocks that I threw into the air.

I turn around to see Chase messing with the invention.

"Chase, I thought you didn't want that to be touched!" I yell.

"No. I didn't want it to be touched by _you._ I'm just figuring out what it-" he starts before he is cut off. There invention starts to float. The dark gray parts start to glow. Chase jumps to the ground and a jagged laser beam shoots out of the cube and hits me in the chest.

I get blasted back and fall to the ground. The last thing I remember is Chase coming over to me before everything fell into darkness.

Next thing I know, I'm slowly waking up on a blanket on the floor of the lab.

"Mr Davenport?" I ask.

"No." A voice says. "It's Chase. You got hurt. Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

"Chase… I'm hungry." I complain.

"Okay. I'll get you something to eat."

He goes somewhere. I stare at the ceiling. I think about some really important stuff.

" _Why is it called a ceiling if it's already sealed?"_

Okay, maybe it's not as important as I thought. Chase comes back and he's holding a hot dog bun.

"I couldn't find anything else. Sorry." Chase says.

"It's… it's okay… Chasey." I say slowly as I try to get up. Chase puts his hand behind my back and prevents me from falling back. I get the bun and wolf it down within a minute.

Chase gently lays me back down and goes off for a few minutes. He comes back with a pillow. He helps me put my head up and then puts the pillow behind it.

I put my head back down and go to sleep.

I'm jolted awake with a sharp pain in my chest. I scream. Chase rushes towards me.

"Adam, what's wrong?" He asks nervously.

"Chest… hurts!" I answer while in pain.

"It's okay… it's okay, Adam. It's okay."

Chase knelt down next to me and tried to comfort me. I try to go to sleep but can't. The sharp pain in my chest is far too much for me.

Chase leaves for a minute and I'm left alone on the floor. He comes back with something in a cup.

"Here. Drink this." He tells me.

I get up as best I can and take a sip. It's disgusting and I spit it out.

"Gross!" I yell.

"I know, Adam. But you have to drink it to get better. You won't hurt as bad."

"Fine…" I groan. I take a gulp and gag a little bit before swallowing. I keep drinking it and start gagging when I'm done. Chase runs off and comes back with the cup.

"No! No more!" I yell.

"Adam, it's just water. It'll help get the taste out." He says.

I take a drink and it helps a bit.

"Okay, Adam. Go to sleep. Just rest." He tells me.

After a few minutes, I finally get some sleep.

When I wake up, I hear some voices talking to each other.

"Chase! I can't believe you!"

"But… but… I… I didn't mean…"

"I don't care! Chase, what were you thinking?!"

I slowly open my eyes. I lift my head up to see Mr Davenport scolding Chase. I slowly start to get up.

"Wha- what's going on?" I ask.

"Adam!" Chase exclaims and runs toward me and wraps me in a hug.

"What's going on, Chase?" I ask groggily.

"Chase blasted you with my laser cube!" Mr Davenport chimed in.

I start to think about what he said and then all the memories sink in.

"Chase! Capsule. Now!" He demands.

"Wait!" I yell. Mr Davenport looks at me. "I'm the one that was gonna mess with the loser cube in the first place!"

"The _laser_ cube. And if you're the one who touched it, then why did Chase say he did?"

"Well, it's like… well I was… well…" I try to explain.

"No. It was me! I touched it!" Chase yelled.

"No! It was me!" I say.

We keep going like this and Mr Davenport keeps looking back and forth between us.

"Okay! Which one of you touched it?!" Mr Davenport demanded.

"I did!" Me and Chase say in unison.

"No I did!" We yell again.

"No! It was me!" We say to each other.

"No! _Me!"_

"Okay! It was both of you! You can both go to your capsules!" Mr Davenport yells.

We walk back to them.

"Adam… why did you say you touched the cube?" Chase asks me.

"Because… it was my fault. If I hadn't gone toward the cube in the first place, you wouldn't have gotten curious about it." I explain.

"You would you know? This wasn't your fault, Adam. It was mine."

"No, Chase. It was my fault."

"Look, Adam… this was my fault. But what you did back there… thanks for trying to defend me. Your a great brother."

"So are you Chase." I say as I hug him before we release and get into our capsules. I look over to Chase, who is looking at me. I smile at him before closing my eyes and go to sleep.

 **Okay, so Star didn't do anything on this chapter (not because she was lazy, because she didn't see anything worth changing). I did this one. Basically, one of us writes the chapter and the other proof and beta reads it. Anyhoo… I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Adam and Chase: Always a Team 2! If you have an idea for a chapter, please PM me or Star. Do whichever, we'll both know about it anyway. See you guys next time! (Well, I won't actually see you… that would be freaky.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The three bionics sat in the lab quietly as Donald worked on one of his inventions. Chase was reading one of the Harry Potter books while Adam was playing with Bree and her dolls since Chase didn't want to do anything.  
"Alright, guys," Davenport said as he stood up, "I have to go to a meeting with my chief scientists to discuss my latest invention. Don't annoy each other and don't go upstairs or call me except if there's an emergency, okay?"  
"Why can't we go upstairs?" Adam asked.  
"It's dangerous up there" Davenport said simply.  
"Why? Is there a evil animal up there?"  
"What? No! There are nice evil animals up there!"  
"What about a goat? Is there a goat up there? Are goats evil and dangerous?"  
"What? No!" Donald sighed, "Adam—" he started to explain, but then decided it wouldn't be worth it. "Bree, please help me out here…"  
The six year old bionic girl nodded and then gasped and pointed to the back wall. "Oh no!" She cried, "A spider! Spider, spiders!"  
"Oh, no, not again!" Adam cried as he ran towards the spider, "Come back here, Spidey! Tell me how I get spidey powers!" Adam had then grabbed the spider and ran off with it.  
"He's never going to give up on becoming a hero, is he?" Chasey asked his sister.  
"He keeps on forgetting he actually is one!" Bree giggled.  
"Okay, you two, I have to get going now. Keep an eye on Adam and I'll be back soon" Donald had then grabbed the invention he was working on off the cyber desk and left for his meeting, leaving the three bionics alone in the lab.  
What could possibly go wrong?

Three hours later, Adam was playing with his bionics, Chase was wearing oversized headphones while playing some games on Davenport's computer and Bree was flipping through a science magazine she found lying around. It wasn't very interesting, but she didn't feel like playing with her dolls or her brothers, so there was nothing else for her to do.  
Adam set up scraps of metal and other useless junk on the cyberdesk and started blasting his heat vision. It was a new game he created. The main idea was to see how many things you could blast or light up before you destroyed something. The oldest bionic thought it was a pretty good way to kill time and a way to practice his bionics.  
'Davenport will be so proud of me!' Adam thought happily. He blasted a old computer, a candle, a pencil and a box of important-looking stuff.  
"Breezy!" The oldest bionic called out suddenly. The six year old bionic came looked up from her magazine at the sound of her name and glared at her brother. "What?!" She snapped.  
"Give me something to blast!" Adam shouted.  
"Fine" Bree muttered as she glanced around the lab and saw a toy plane sitting in the corner. It looked a bit old and had some dirt on it, but that didn't mean it didn't work. The girl picked up the remote control and soon enough, the small plane started up and started flying through the lab.  
The oldest bionic tried to blast the small plane with his heat vision and this went on for about five minutes before the plane was finally hit and fell to the ground. A wing snapped off as it did so and landed a few feet away from it.  
"I hit it, I hit it!" Adam cheered. He picked up the plane and began to inspect the area where the wing had broken off. He looked at the bottom of the toy and his eyes widened. "Breezy?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know who's plane this is?"  
"No. I thought it was some useless junk"  
Adam had then shoved the bottom of the plane and her eyes widened as well. "C.D." She muttered, "Chasey Davenport. Adee, this is Chasey's plane!"  
The two were so caught up in what was happening they didn't hear the footsteps behind them. "You two broke my plane?" The youngest bionic asked quietly, tears forming in his eyes.  
"Chasey!" Adam looked up in surprise and for once, didn't know what to say. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know it was yours—"  
"You broke my plane" The youngest bionic continued whispering, seemingly in a trance, "You broke my plane...you broke my plane"  
"Chasey?" Adam asked as he slowly walked towards his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
Finally realizing what was going on, the youngest bionic looked up and shoved his brother off of him and on to the ground. "You broke my plane!" He growled, "I hate you! You're the worst brother ever!" Chase had then turned on his heels and ran away.

Ten hours later…  
Adam yawned as he used the hot glue gun on the broken wing. It was now eleven pm, three hours past their bedtime. Donald had gone to bed right after them, stating he was tired from trying to make millions of dollars on his new invention and needed his "beauty sleep", whatever that meant. This was now probably the fiftieth time he had tried to fix Chase's plane in the past three hours and so thought he was tired, the oldest bionic wouldn't give up till it was fixed.  
'So tired…' the bionic thought as he groaned and lied his head down on the big desk. He had music on in the background to keep him awake and Eddy was doing a wonderful job of keeping him company (sarcasm included). Yep, everything was going perfectly. Just perfect…  
Five minutes later, the plane was fixed. It was now eleven fifteen and the small bionic was just getting more tired by the minute.  
'I'll just close my eyes for a minute and then put everything away' Adam had then closed his eyes and as soon as he did so, he fell asleep…right on top of the glue gun.

The next morning. It is nine am.  
The youngest bionic yawned as he stepped out of his capsule and went to wake up his sister. "Breezy," he called, "Time to wake up." He had then moved over to his brother and was about to wake him up when he realized he wasn't even there.  
"Adee?" The young bionic received no reply and started searching the lab for his brother. Finally, he came across Davenport's large desk at the entrance and glanced at his brother. "Adee?" He asked as he shook his brother, "Adee, wake up!"  
"Huh? Oh, hey Chasey" The oldest bionic was about to go back to sleep when he seemed to snap back to reality. "Chasey!" He had then squeezed his little brother in a hug and lifted him off the ground. "I fixed your plane! I'm so sorry I broke it!"  
"It's okay" Chase assured his brother, "I'm sorry I got so mad. I should've known you didn't mean to."  
"Apology accepted!" Adam cheered as he grabbed the plane and showed it to his brother, "Look, I stayed up all night fixing your plane! Do you like it?!"  
Chase glanced at the plane and inspected the now-fixed wing. It didn't look terrible, but it didn't look amazing either. He shrugged and smiled. It was good enough. "Awesome Adee! Thank you!" Chase had then hesitated before speaking again, "But I have one question…"  
"What?"  
"Why is a glue gun stuck to your face?"  
Adam laughed. "Oh, I must've fallen asleep on it last night. I didn't even notice!"  
The two brothers had then talked for a few more minutes, with Bree joining them, before the elevator dinged and interrupted their conversation. Davenport had walked out and approached the three bionics. "Alright, who is ready for—" The inventor stopped mid sentence when he saw the glue gun stuck to Adam's face, "—explaining to me what the heck happened in here. Why does Adam have a glue gun stuck to his face?"

 **Alright, there it is! The newest chapter! I hope you all liked this and make sure to tell us what you think in the reviews!  
~ Stardust**

 **UnknownBlock: Hi. I'll be doing the next chapter and I also wanted to say that it will be mostly Adam's POV.**

 **Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
